Groups of the Unicorn Nation
Many groups come and go within the Unicorn Nation. These are the current most prominent: Stagecoaches Travelling group of Tavern owners who come together at meetings of nations, an odd bunch of people who have moved from relative obscurity to occupying a number of positions amongst the nation. They are not generally seen around the Unicorn Faction, due to their fiscal responsibilites, but they are known for competence and an uncanny ability learn. Whispers speak of them being the Chosen of Erdreja with their abilities. They are also, notably, the group of the Arch High Incantor of Erdreja: Lady Saph. Lead currently by Matthieus, Colonel of the Northern Legion. Talcontar Irregulars Originally formed from the citizens of Talcontar following the sacking of the city by the Ancestor Shal'Dak'Ra. They are dedicated to the protection of Talcontar and its surrounding lands. They are a close-knit combat-based unit with a clear command structure. Members of the group usually follow Mauritanja or the True Unicorns and there are many incantors among their ranks. Their current leader is Sir Robert Thornwood, former Champion of the Unicorn Nation. The Knights of Ancalime The Knights of Ancalime are perhaps the oldest Order of Knights in Mauritania, following the nation's ancestor in the Aspects of Ancalime. They moved into some obscurity with the growth of the True Unicorns, however they have faced a resurgence as a number of men and women of various races have come as representatives of the new generation of Knights, they themselves aspirants of the Ancestor. They are currently led by X. Alashans The Alashans are a group of varied races began by off-worlders (Amothians) who did not orginate on Erdrejan lands, but have been welcomed with open arms by the members of the unicorn nations as well as the other factions upon the egg. They became best known for their central group, the Amothians, a well respected group of ritualists. However, as of the Gathering 1117, many of their number were consumed by the ritual magics of Erdreja over a mishap during a ritual on one of their own number, consuming some of the eldest and mightiest of the Alashans. Temple of Shadows We serve seven Lords of Shadow, seek to preserve the balance and spread the word of the seven as our predecessors have done since the time of the empire. The Coterie A group of former pirates hailing from lands all over Erdreja The Coterie now consists of a group of healers and the IV Company, a military arm named after the late Field Marshall Wren Haleford and lead by a soldier of the Imperial Legions. West Mauritanja Trading Company Headquartered on the isle of Gavelle, the West Mauritanja Trading Company has a long standing tradition of importing and exporting the best in recipes, grain, ale, and other foodstuffs between the islands. In recent times, the expansion of their fleet has resulted in an expansion in the goods they trade. Schwartzfur Coming from the shanty town of Schwartzberg on North Isle, Clan Schwartzfur are a skaven clan that originates from Teutonia. Their skills mainly relate to ritual craft and necromancy, though they also vehemently follow their ancestor Schwartzfur. Pirata Venator The group, who's name translates as Corsair Hunters, comes from islands to the South of unicorn lands. They have been waging a long war against a group of pirates and slavers. Angels of Death This group of privateers takes pride in its mixed abilities. Chief amongst these abilities is the capacity for alcohol, closely followed by the love of gambling and food. Recognisable by their red and black colouration of clothing and their symbol of a red spectre on a black background, they can be found in "the office" or the casino most often. They are never shy to join in the fight though, many being proficient with a shield and/or some level of power. Pen Cethren The Pen Cethren watch the wilds of Mauritanja. They first joined the Faction in 1099 as a mercenary company of mostly Human and Elven Rangers and Druids, they are now mostly populated by Beastkin and a significant number of big cats, many of whom hail from the grasslands of the Savannah, though they mostly reside in Jacob's Reach. The Pen Cethren are known to have strong links to the True Unicorn pantheon, and one of its members is the Lord Unicorn of Mauritania, Lady Tabitha. Currently led by the former Consul, Lady Elspeth. Silver Elves The silver Elves of Sonn Lista were once an independent and prosporous kingdom hidden in the mists of Mauritanja. However due to a strain of lycanthropy that infected the island, the elves were forced to flee and take refuge in the rest of Mauritanja. In recent years the 'Tainted' silver elves have been hunted down and Sonn Lista reclaimed by the Elves, however much rebuilding work will be required before Sonn Lista's former glory is reattained, if ever. The Order of the New dawn leads this effort on Behalf of all the silver elves, and its members are easily recognised by their silver skin and red and black tabards. The Phoenix Company The Phoenix Company are a group that reside in the Phoenix Forest, south of Talcontar. They stand for helping those who need it, and improving themselves however they can. Squad D Originally a group of Uruks and Ologs hailing from the isle of Ontarix in Lantia, after suffering many casualties fighting in various conflicts culminating in part of their island home being destroyed by an ill-advised rite conducted without their knowledge, the Uruk wrecking crew relocated to Mauritania. For a time they rested in the Everwood, granted free-passage in the mighty forest in memory of duel conducted by their once leader Berserka. Recently at the Gathering of Nations 1117 the leader of the group Mayhem was slain whilst trying to arrest a dragon controlled by the corrupted Jade Emperor, the group hound Rex also fell in the same combat. Having become affiliates of the WMTC the group is now lead by Larego an unliving redcap, once from the Everwood but now dwelling in the swamps of far-reach. Squad D are currently shifting their beliefs as the group evolves away from their old Lantian ancestors to align themselves more with the True Unicorns, in particular their current leader is a follower of Narduk and also Kelad, one of the Lords of Unlife. Family Sinclair The Family Sinclair have had members living just about everywhere, for as long as anyone can remember. Indeed, amongst of the first explorers of the new lands that became Mauritanja were adventurous young Sinclairs, already looking for the best place to pitch a tent and later, to build a home. The previous head of house drowned in the sinking of his township, Chester of Albion, leaving his eldest child, Lady Alexandra Sinclair, to inherit the responsibilities of ruling the family. It was her decision to move the family halls to Mauritanja, bringing along her most valued servants. From here, her family could take great advantage of the Unicorn's many friends and contacts, to reinvigorate the age-old Sinclair tradition of the Rangers, ferrying messages and delivering parcels, to all places for all people. The Orphans of Erdreja In their travels as the trading arm of King Ragnar's dwarven forces, the human diplomat and bon-vivant, Slate Ambrose and the gold-obsessed fey Gidea Goldilocks realised that the continual fighting across the lands was bad for trade and bad for the children of our great lands, so they left King Ragnar's forces and set out on their own. Travelling the lands trading in equipment and information, they raise desperately needed coin to build the infrastructure to allow the many orphans of Erdreja to be housed, fed and educated safely, and to grow into well-adjusted Mauritanjan citizens. If you need a message delivering, if you are trying to get hold of that special item, if you have need of the plausible deniability afforded by a nimble-footed orphan, and if you can find them...maybe you can hire the Orphans of Erdreja... Master of the house: Slate Ambrose Matron of the house: Gidea Goldilocks The Chaos Guild Mercenary company that has existed for decades ever since it's original founding by members who came from beyond the void before it shut behind them. Currently still upholding their mercenary traditions The Chaos Guild is comprised completely of Edrejan natives the original members all dying off or disappearing mysteriously without trace. The Chaos Guild has roamed around many lands of any who would accept them. Originally just intending to be visitors and holiday makers in Mauritanja's isles The Chaos Guild has taken a liking for The Unicorn Nation and for the foreseeable future decided to stay. North Star looks like a nice place to settle down.Category:The Ange of Death Category:Phoenix Ranger